Contos da Família Black: Brilhante
by SweetFirefly
Summary: Ele só queria poder brilhar como Sirius. :Phineas Nigellus:


**Fandom: **Harry Potter  
**Título: **Contos da Família Black: Brilhante  
**Autora: **Scarlet Girl  
**Classificação: **PG  
**Gênero: **Angst  
**Protagonistas: **Phineas Nigellus Black, Sirius Black I  
**Spoilers: **Alguns de _The Order of the Phoenix _e _Prisoner of Azkaban_  
**Sumário: **Ele só queria poder brilhar como Sirius.  
**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter não me pertence. Se fosse meu, seria a história de Sirius Black, hehe.  
**N/A: **Minha primeira fic de Harry Potter! XD, não estranhem!

Quem é esse Sirius Black I a quem me refiro? É só espiar na árvore da Família Black do Lexicon; Sirius Black I é o irmão mais velho de Phineas Nigellus Black (nosso amado diretor), que morreu aos sete anos. Elladora Black também está na árvore, dois anos mais nova que Phineas. Beleza? XD

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Conto I: Brilhante**

Sirius era especial.

Para começar, Sirius nascera antes de Phineas. Era o mais _velho_, título que ostentava com orgulho e que parecia servir de justificativa para todas as suas ações, fossem elas ganhar mais presentes ou não contar durante o esconde-esconde.

Mas, claro, tinha muito mais outras coisas.

Sirius era rápido. Se Sirius desafiava Phineas para uma corrida, Phineas já sabia que ia perder; o irmão disparava pelo jardim e alcançava o muro em questão de instantes. Se tinham que correr para não levar uma surra da mãe, Sirius sempre conseguia escapar, sumindo nos corredores da Mansão (e Phineas sempre levava a surra toda).

Sirius sabia assobiar. Phineas achava aquilo fascinante: como ele conseguia assobiar os hinos de Natal nas cerimônias da família nos momentos em que a mãe se distraía e Elladora (a dedo-duro da Elladora) virava a cabeça para o outro lado. Quando Phineas tentava assobiar, só o que produzia eram uns ruídozinhos de sopro.

Sirius sabia falar bem. Sirius conseguia dizer tudo o que queria dizer e era a atração das festas, falando difícil. Phineas não falava muito perto de Sirius. Na verdade, não falava muito perto de ninguém, e não era muito melhor que Elladora, que mal saía das primeiras palavras.

Sirius sabia todos os esconderijos da Mansão Black, sabia fazer um boneco de neve, tinha uma pontaria certeira, conseguia alcançar os galhos mais altos da árvore de Natal e o pai passava a mão no cabelo dele, sorria o _sorriso_ e dizia que tinha _orgulho._

Phineas tinha inveja.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sirius era legal com ele. Sirius o carregava nos ombros e mostrava para ele as coisas, contando histórias malucas sobre como as estrelas surgiram e porque a Família Black tinha nome de estrelas e constelações (e todas as suas histórias acabavam provando-se mentira depois, quando ele ia perguntar para a mãe). A única daquele tempo que ficou na memória de Phineas foi sobre Orion, o caçador, e seu cão.

"Orion era um grande caçador, filho de Poseidon", Phineas lembrava dele apontando. "Ele era apaixonado pela deusa da caça, Ártemis, e ela era apaixonada por ele." Falou isso como se não tivesse bem certeza do que significava, o rosto levemente intrigado. Sacudiu os ombros e continuou: "O irmão da Ártemis, o Apolo, o deus do sol, era muito ciumento. Ele não quis que a Ártemis ficasse com o Orion. Um dia, ele viu o Orion nadando lá longe e teve uma idéia."

"Que idéia?"

"Ele chamou a Ártemis, que era uma arqueira muito boa, e disse pra ela: 'Eu duvido que você acerte aquela coisa nadando lá longe!'"

Elladora, ouvindo junto, deixou escapar um gemido:

"Ela não aceitou, não é?!"

"Claro que aceitou. Senão a história não tinha graça. Ela aceitou, e mirou bem, e acertou o Orion lá longe. Ele morreu."

Elladora rompeu em soluços.

"Coitadinho do Orion! Ele não podia morrer!"

Sirius girou os olhos.

"Você é muito sem graça, Elladora. Bem, como eu _estava dizendo_, Orion morreu. Ártemis ficou muito triste quando descobriu o que aconteceu, e—"

"Matou Apolo!", tentou adivinhar Phineas.

"Não, não matou."

"Ela tinha que matar ele!", gritou Elladora. "Foi tudo culpa do Apolo, ele era mau, Ártemis tinha que matar ele com uma flechada!"

"Ah, Elladora, deixe de ser enjoada!", exclamou Phineas.

"Foi você que falou que Ártemis matou Apolo!"

"Eu não queria que isso acontecesse, só achei que ia acontecer!"

"Você é um chato, Phineas!"

"E você é uma enjoada, Elladora!"

"Ártemis era irmã do Apolo, ela gostava dele", Sirius alteou a voz e os dois irmãos voltaram a prestar atenção. "Além disso, Apolo era um deus, ela não podia matar ele. Em vez disso, ela transformou Orion numa constelação."

"Ahhh, todas as suas histórias terminam com gente virando constelação", reclamou Elladora.

"Hunf, então vá pedir pra outra pessoa te contar histórias!", rebateu Sirius. "As minhas são muito legais."

"E onde é que Sirius entra nessa história?", Phineas perguntou.

"Hã?"

"Você disse que ia contar a história de Orion e de _Sirius_."

"Ah, é – então, Orion era um caçador, e o cão de caça preferido dele era o Sirius, e, quando Ártemis levou Orion pro céu, botou Sirius lá com ele, os dois perseguindo as Plêiades, e desde então Sirius é a estrela mais brilhante do céu."

"Por que perseguindo as Plê… Plê…"

"Plêiades, Elladora. E eu sei lá por que eles perseguiam as Plêiades. Acho que não tinha nada melhor no céu pra perseguir."

"Aposto que é mentira!", comentou Phineas.

"Não é mentira!"

"Todas as suas histórias são mentira. Eu pergunto pra mãe e ela me conta a história de verdade.

"Essa história não é mentira, não é mentira!"

"Contando histórias para seus irmãos, Sirius?"

Era o pai, aparecendo no quarto onde eles estavam, o quarto de Sirius, e Phineas sabia que ele jamais apareceria no _seu _quarto.

"É, pai", Sirius fez um gesto despreocupado. "Contando a história de Orion, e Sirius…"

"Você disse para eles que Sirius significa 'brilhante'?", perguntou o pai, sorrindo o _sorriso_, o sorriso que tornava seu rosto estranho, porque os Black não tinham sido feitos para sorrir de verdade. "É, Sirius significa brilhante. Não é à toa que você tem esse nome."

E o pai avançava pelo quarto e acariciava os fartos cabelos negros de Sirius.

"Tenho muito _orgulho_ de você, filho."

Phineas sentia-se tão pequeno.

"E de mim, pai?", ele se ergueu. "Você também tem _orgulho_ de mim?"

O _sorriso _desapareceu quando o pai se virou para Phineas.

"Também, Phineas. Também tenho orgulho de você."

Phineas tinha inveja de Sirius.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Para Sirius, tudo era fácil.

No auge dos seus sete anos recém-feitos, Sirius ganhara presentes e mais presentes, e agora brincava com uma vassoura de verdade, que o pai lhe dera. Havia poucos minutos que a descobrira, entre os muitos embrulhos da ocasião (quando Grimmauld Place 12 não parecia um mausoléu, e sim uma casa de família), e ele já a mexia com habilidade, adivinhando como comandá-la, como movimentá-la, como fazê-la voar.

Phineas correra atrás de Sirius quando o irmão fora para o jardim, e agora observava, com o assombro dos espantados, ele voando lá no céu, lá longe, como se fizesse isso há anos, como se tivesse nascido pra fazer aquilo.

O problema com Sirius, pensou Phineas, era que ele tinha nascido pra fazer tudo.

"Bravo, filho!", o pai disse feliz, quando Sirius voltou ao chão, e os tios e os primos e os outros concordaram imediatamente. "Bravo, você é esplêndido!"

Sirius piscou para o irmão. Sirius era esplêndido.

"Vem, Sirius, vamos ver seus outros presentes", dizia a mãe, empurrando Sirius sutilmente para a sala. Todos seguiram Sirius.

Phineas ficou sozinho no jardim. Phineas e a vassoura de Sirius, deixada para trás.

A vassoura.

"Sirius, Phineas está pegando a sua vassoura!", o grito de Elladora ecoou na sala, mas Phineas não ouvia nada. Phineas só queria ser esplêndido.

A vassoura era um organismo completamente ligado a ele, e bastou tocá-la depois de montado para que ela começasse a alçar vôo suavemente.

Os tios e os primos e os outros, todos voltaram para o jardim, e todos olhavam _Phineas_ lá no alto, e Phineas se sentiu esplêndido pela primeira vez, o coração acelerando numa espécie de euforia que nem ele sabia o que era. Phineas tinha cinco, só.

Phineas tinha cinco e procurou o pai no meio da multidão lá embaixo.

E o pai não sorria.

O pai parecia bravo. Com raiva.

O coração de Phineas disparou.

A vassoura, que até ali era uma parte dele, disparou também, levando Phineas em uma carreira louca pelo jardim e fazendo-o aterrissar no meio do canteiro de rosas que sua mãe vinha cuidando primorosamente desde o nascimento de Elladora.

A primeira pessoa que o alcançou não o ajudou. Pelo contrário, agarrou seus cabelos misturados com as pétalas de rosas e sujos com terra, e os puxou com firmeza, fazendo Phineas gritar. Depois, arrancou a vassoura de suas mãos, e o jogou no chão de novo.

"Isso", disse o pai, "é pra você aprender a não mexer no que é de seu irmão."

A não brilhar mais que seu irmão.

Alguns riram. Alguns ficaram constrangidos. Os primos e os tios e os outros balançaram a cabeça em gestos de desdém, e todos partiram para dentro da casa.

Phineas ficou sozinho, entre flores e sonhos despedaçados.

Às vezes, ele queria que Sirius não estivesse ali.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Vai embora!", gritou Phineas com toda a insolência que seus cinco anos permitiam quando Sirius entrou no quarto.

"Phineas…"

"Vai embora! Eu não quero você aqui. Sai daqui."

O rosto dele estava escondido no travesseiro, como se quisesse apagar nele a memória do que acontecera. Não fez caso do irmão quando este se sentou na cama ao seu lado e não fez caso quando este tentou cutucá-lo.

Sirius não estava acostumado a ser ignorado.

"Phineas, se você não se mexer agora, vou fazer cosquinhas nos seus pés. É sério."

"Sai daqui! Não quero você aqui! Quero que você vá embora!"

"Eu achei seu vôo legal—"

"Você não achou. Só está dizendo isso para se fazer de simpático."

"Phineas, olha–"

"JÁ MANDEI VOCÊ SAIR DAQUI!"

Finalmente, Phineas se ergueu do travesseiro, o rosto pálido de furor e os olhos escancarados de angústia.

"Tudo o que você faz é legal! Tudo o que você sabe fazer é legal! Você aprende as coisas mais rápido, como se sempre tivesse feito isso, como se nada fosse difícil, nada fosse complicado, como se o mundo tivesse sido feito pra você! Você sabe assobiar e sabe ler melhor e sabe falar melhor, e sabe fazer tudo melhor e é mais rápido, mais forte, mais alto, é mais tudo do que eu! O pai tem _orgulho _de você, o pai sorri o _sorriso_ pra você, a mãe só tem olhos pra você, todo mundo só tem olhos pra você! Nunca nada sobra pra mim, porque sou pior em tudo! Eu queria que você saísse daqui, que você saísse da minha vida, eu queria que você desaparecesse, então, talvez, eu pudesse ser alguém!"

Sirius o olhou em completo choque, e isso deu intenso prazer a Phineas. Uma vez na vida, Sirius não sabia o que fazer; uma vez na vida, Sirius estava confuso, assustado, arrependido.

"Phineas—", ele começou, e havia algo de súplice em sua voz que agora não era mais firme e resoluta como a de um adulto, mas fraca como a da criança de sete anos que ele era.

"EU TE ODEIO! EU QUERO QUE VOCÊ MORRA!"

Aquilo, mais que tudo, pareceu machucar Sirius. Com os olhos feridos, _atordoados_ pela primeira (e única) decepção que ele sofreria na sua infância, levantou-se com estrépito e saiu do quarto. Deixando Phineas com o remorso.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Foi então que aconteceu.

Sirius caiu doente.

No futuro, Phineas não saberia dizer quando começara, e Elladora nem se lembraria do acontecido. Um dia ele estava com tosse, no outro arfava durante as brincadeiras, e, logo, estava de cama, e os médicos do St. Mungo's entravam e saíam de casa.

Sirius, doente? Phineas não entendia.

Onde estava o irmão perfeito, que caminhava pela vida como se tudo fosse fácil? Por que ele não levantava daquela cama, do jeito que parecia sempre prestes a fazer? Do que ele estava brincando, fingindo que aquela doença o derrubaria?

"Sirius está muito doente", Elladora dizia para ele em sua vozinha infantil.

"Ele logo fica bem", Phineas garantia.

Claro. Sirius tinha que ficar bem.

Ou pelo menos era o que ele achava até aquela tarde em que o choro desesperado de sua mãe encheu os ouvidos dele e de Elladora.

Phineas se lembrava de ter se escondido atrás da porta, com as mãos na cabeça cacheada de Elladora, os dois escutando atentos:

"Não há mais muitas esperanças, senhora. Talvez essa intervenção mágica que iremos fazer… Mas o mais provável é que ele vá…"

_Morrer?_

O coração de Phineas se encheu de terror.

Alguém ouvira as frases que dissera naquele momento de raiva? Alguém o levara a sério e estava tentando atender seu pedido? Ou ele estava manifestando alguma espécie de magia e sua maldição atingira Sirius, e agora estava levando sua vida?

Era isso que ele queria?…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Durante os dias seguintes, Phineas não comeu e não dormiu direito. Dedicou seus dias a espreitar atrás das portas, ouvindo conversas perdidas e frações de palavras, tentando adivinhar o estado de Sirius sem ter que entrar no quarto dele e fitar seus olhos.

Sirius estava morrendo, era o que diziam todos em seus sussurros, em seus comentários que voavam pelo ar e que Phineas tentava apanhar com as mãos. Sirius estava doente, muito doente, e sua vida se esvaía aos poucos e a única esperança era a intervenção que os curandeiros contratados pelo pai iam tentar fazer para parar o avanço do vírus mágico pelo seu sangue. Sirius estava entre a vida e a morte.

E Phineas passava noites insone, sentindo o remorso ferroando seu peito.

Era isso mesmo o que ele queria? Sirius longe, Sirius _morto_, ausente, para que talvez ele pudesse ocupar o lugar dele?

_Não_, respondeu seu coração com completa sinceridade. Ele só queria brilhar tanto quanto Sirius.

"Não o deixe morrer", Phineas murmurava, sufocado, para o travesseiro. "Não o deixe morrer…"

_Não quero que ele morra._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A manhã de primeiro de junho de 1853 encontrou Phineas Nigellus Black no quarto de seu irmão doente.

Tinham-lhe proibido entrar no quarto de seu irmão (medo, receio ou costume), mas, naquela época, Phineas aprendeu uma das primeiras lições que aprenderia na vida sobre os Black: nada os pára quando eles realmente querem alguma coisa. Depois daquela ocasião, se esqueceria, e só lembraria disso muitos anos depois, quando uma de suas netas, aquela que tinha sardas e que ele achava que não seria nada na vida, pulasse a janela e fugisse com um amante dos trouxas.

Phineas sentiu como se seu sangue estivesse fugindo das veias.

O rosto corado de Sirius havia se convertido em uma magreza pálida e esquálida, quase fantasmagórica, mas, apesar de tudo, bonita, como se a doença lhe trouxesse a aura de dignidade de um patriarca Black. Os olhos do irmão estavam cerrados (ele nunca mais os veria abertos!), e ele dormia, a respiração rasa e desigual, um ruído angustiante que perseguiria o garotinho de cinco anos pelo resto da sua vida.

Os joelhos dele bateram no chão (nem sentira que as pernas estavam moles), e as mãozinhas pequenas e de dedos finos passaram por cima do rosto magro do menino, olhos cheios de lágrimas que nunca desceram, e a voz num gemido:

"Não morre, Sirius. Não morre. Não precisa morrer só porque eu disse que queria que você morresse! Eu não queria não, tá? Eu… eu só disse aquilo porque estava com raiva, porque você sempre é melhor que eu, mas eu não me importo! Eu juro que não me importo! Você pode ser melhor que eu, eu não me importo! Só não morra porque eu disse que queria isso… Você nunca faz o que eu digo, porque faz justamente quando eu digo o que não quero dizer?"

A respiração dele pareceu se acalmar. Phineas sentiu as mãos esfriarem quando uma rajada de vento repentino o atingiu.

O pai estava parado na porta aberta.

Phineas não tinha muito medo das coisas, mas um terrível arrepio gelado o percorreu de cima a baixo quando o pai o encarou. Desejando intensamente se desvanecer, deixou com que palavras abobadas saíssem de sua boca:

"Eu… eu só… só queria… não…"

"Você queria que Sirius morresse?", a voz era fria, dura.

Phineas sacudiu a cabeça com veemência, se encolhendo na parede, as mãos tão firmes contra a madeira do piso que seus nós dos dedos estavam brancos.

"Você pediu que Sirius morresse?"

"Foi… eu só… raiva… não queria… não queria… tão melhor… eu só queria… igual…"

Os olhos do pai eram punhais que o atingiam como se ele estivesse se lançando sobre Phineas com fúria assassina.

"Vá embora, Phineas."

"Pai…"

"Vá – embora."

Trôpego, o menino se ajeitou e correu para fora do quarto, peito queimando de remorso e dor. Ainda parou uma vez antes de sumir no corredor, para olhar o pai.

Ele passava uma das mãos pálidas e finas (pálidas e finas, iguais as suas) pelo rosto de Sirius, bem como Phineas acabara de fazer.

Como se o pedido de desculpas de seu irmãozinho fosse tudo o que precisava escutar, Sirius Black, o primeiro, expirou naquela tarde, aos sete anos.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

O enterro era uma das lembranças mais confusas da vida de Phineas. Ele lembrava de choros histéricos, pessoas vestidas do branco do luto, o caixão do irmão e a lápide que o próprio pai fizera com sua varinha, e de ser arrastado para lá e para cá por sua mãe, a mãe que se abraçava aos filhos que lhe restaram, atordoada, confusa.

O único momento claro do acontecimento fora quando uma tia tentou explicar à tontinha Elladora o que havia acontecido.

"Seu irmão, ele partiu… Partiu para viver em um outro lugar, um lugar melhor. Agora, ele virou uma estrela lá no céu, sabe?"

"Estrela?", Elladora achava que entendia. "Como Orion, o caçador?"

"Isso", a tia agradeceu pela ajuda. "Um dos deuses o colocou lá no céu, como estrela. Agora, ele será a estrela mais brilhante de todo o céu! Toda vez que olhar para o céu, poderá vê-lo…"

Phineas sentiu como se um choque elétrico o sacudisse.

"Tia?", ele chamou delicadamente. "Como é a história de Orion, o caçador? Pode contá-la?"

A tia surpreendeu-se com o pedido súbito.

"Bem… Se bem me lembro, Orion era apaixonado por Ártemis, a deusa da caça. Apolo, irmão de Ártemis, não gostava do romance, e, um dia, quando Orion estava nadando ao longe, desafiou Ártemis a acertá-lo. Ártemis não sabia que era o amado dela, e atirou uma flecha certeira, matando Orion. Ela ficou tão triste que colocou Orion nas estrelas, transformando-o numa constelação."

"E o cão dele, Sirius, foi junto?"

"Foi. Ártemis o pôs perto de Orion. Eles perseguem as Plêiades, no céu."

A única história verdadeira de Sirius era a que falava dele mesmo.

Phineas olhou para o céu (eles estavam no cemitério, o céu escuro no alto, e constelações brilhavam e rodopiavam por cima deles, dos Black, cada uma dizendo quem eles seriam), e fixou seus olhos na estrela mais brilhante.

Era isso que ele queria?…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Saia daqui, Phineas."

O pai bebia. O pai tinha começado a beber muito, depois do enterro, e Phineas se lembraria disso dois anos depois, quando o pai morresse e se juntasse a Sirius no céu.

"Pai", a voz de Phineas saiu hesitante. "Eu… eu queria pedir…"

"_Pedir?"_, o pai foi mordaz. "Blacks não pedem, _mandam. _Você nunca vai ser um Black decente, Phineas."

"Pai—"

"Aprenda já, Phineas. Você tem que ser mais forte. Você tem que ser mais firme. Bom em tudo o que faz. Isso é ser um Black. Você não vale nem a metade do que Sirius valia, e—"

O resto da frase desaparece num gole de firewhisky, mas Phineas não precisa escutá-la para saber o que ela diz.

_E era melhor se você tivesse morrido ao invés de seu irmão._

"Pai", subitamente, a voz se torna firme. Pela primeira vez na vida, Phineas se sente como se soubesse o que está fazendo. "Eu sei que você não queria que Sirius morresse. Eu sei que ele ia ser o Black perfeito, e o suporte da família no futuro, seu herdeiro." _Eu sei que foi minha culpa que ele morreu. _"Só que – eu sei que é difícil – Sirius não está aqui. E eu sou o mais velho agora."

(_"Sou o mais velho!", disse Sirius, mostrando um palmo de língua. "É por isso que você vai começar pegando.")_

"Eu… eu vou seguir os deveres do Black. Eu vou te dar orgulho. Eu vou ser tudo o que você queria que Sirius fosse. Eu prometo."

Phineas olhou para o pai (o pai que era sóbrio e frio e cortante como uma rajada de vento no inverno, e parece que perdeu tudo menos a capacidade de ser cortante), e ficou em dúvida se ele havia mesmo escutado. Mas a última frase foi o suficiente:

"A primeira coisa que eu disse a Sirius foi que os Black sempre cumprem suas promessas."

O garotinho levou aquela noite no peito pelo resto da sua vida, como um talismã.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Phineas Nigellus Black cumpriu sua promessa. Foi o mais próspero dos Black; foi o suporte de sua mãe quando seu pai faleceu e foi a coluna que manteve a mui nobre e antiga casa dos Black erguida por muito tempo. Gerações e gerações daquelas pessoas morenas de olhos frios floresceram em torno dele, venerando-o: o primeiro diretor sonserino de Hogwarts, o homem que trouxe glórias à família, aquele que sempre trouxe o nome dos Black colado ao seu, em sua glória.

O incidente ocorrido em sua infância, quando toda a sua inocência foi atirada no túmulo de seu irmão, deixou em seu lugar uma pungente ironia e a consciência de que a morte é a companheira mais próxima dos Black (sempre olhando de volta do espelho). Ainda assim, ninguém jamais soube que Phineas Nigellus carregava a culpa pela morte de seu irmão; seu pai, o único consciente do segredo, levou-o para o túmulo.

Phineas Nigellus casou-se com uma mulher respeitável e sangue-puro, e teve cinco filhos. Todos, com exceção do segundo, o respeitavam e respeitavam seus conselhos; todos os netos eram levados à presença do avô e nomeados segundo seus palpites. Mesmo depois de sua morte, Phineas Nigellus continuou nomeando os homens Black (quem nomeava as meninas era Ursula Flint, sua esposa, sempre com um senso romântico), conforme seu tipo de personalidade.

Com o tempo, se tornou bom em "adivinhar" as personalidades dos Black que viriam. Só admitia dois erros seus: seu primeiro filho, Sirius (_Sirius. Aquele lá poderia bem ser um Pollux, solitário por toda a vida, construindo muros em torno de si mesmo para escapar das afeições.)_ e seu segundo filho, também Phineas _(Não sei se existe um nome para revolucionário nesta família)_. Se algum dos trinetos falava de Orion Black, ele dizia que não tinha nada a ver com o nome: Melania MacMillan, aquela perturbadora, havia nomeado o filho sem seguir a tradição.

Porém, de todos os seus descendentes, excetuando o primeiro filho, nenhum jamais recebeu o nome de Sirius; nenhum jamais merecera o nome do seu irmão mais velho, do herói.

Pelo menos não até o sombrio ano de 1959, quando os seus olhos nebulosos encararam, de um quadro, o orgulhoso primeiro filho de Orion e Walburga Black.

Não houve dúvida. Não tinha como haver dúvida naquele garoto, aquele garoto que, em vez de se assustar e chorar, ou se irritar, estendeu as mãos despreocupadamente para o quadro, como se tudo fosse engraçado; como se tudo fosse fácil e o mundo fosse feito para ele…

"_Sirius. _O nome dele será _Sirius."_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Nota final: **Isso é o começo de uma série de contos sobre a Família Black que eu pretendo escrever. Veja bem, pretendo! Escrevo se puder, se quiser, e se der tempo. Caso eu siga adiante, próximo conto tem "a dedo-duro da Elladora" e a irmãzinha mais nova dela, Isla Black.

**Música que ouvi: **Chiisana Hana (Trilha Sonora de Popolocrois)

**Agradecimentos: **A JK Rowling (apesar de eu estar meio em dúvida; ela fez uma bagunça com a árvore que vai ficar difícil de desfazer!), e ao meu amigo que me passou Chiisana Hana!


End file.
